


My good Boy

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean falls asleep on Castiel's lap, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom!Cas, Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, Idiots in Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft!Dean, Sub!Dean, Sweet!Dean, kinda sub space for Dean, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel wants to leave them again, to ‘check in’ with heaven. Dean hates the idea. Always did. This time he finally does something about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387636
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	My good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my next square "Falling asleep on their lap" and I decided to do it all cute but still a bit ;) you know.
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Absolutely not.”

Dean is glaring at Castiel, who is standing in the doorway of their kitchen. Dean had just made them all breakfast when Castiel announced he would check in with Heaven again to solve their problem with God.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks, his head tilted and Dean’s heart jumps at that. He pushes those feelings away and glares even more.

“You will not go, are you crazy? The angels hate you!” Dean growls and yes, maybe he should’ve said that a bit nicer. Castiel looks angry now as well, but there is also some hurt in his eyes and Dean looks down.

“Thank you for reminding me.” Castiel says and Dean can see that Sam puts his hands together. Probably silently praying to someone to put him out of this situation. Dean huffs, but doesn’t answer Castiel.

“But, I do think we will need their help.” Castiel continues. Dean knows that he is already sulking at this point, so he tries to focus on the bacon in front of him. He happily puts it on his toast, on top of so much melted butter, that Sammy gagged before Castiel came in.

“They will only…. No, seriously Cas. Don’t go.” Dean finally says, taking a relieved breath because damn he had always said something different. He is scared.

He is fucking scared that the other angels will hurt Castiel, or do even worse things. Dean shudders, but Castiel sighs and at least steps further into the kitchen. 

Sadly he doesn’t sit down, so that Dean could try to touch him here and there, without Castiel or Sam growing suspicious of his behavior. Dean can’t help it, he knew that he liked Castiel ages ago, but lately it gets harder with each day to keep it a well hidden secret. 

“And you think you can tell me what to do?” Castiel asks finally and - oh shit he is actually lifting his right eyebrow. Dean tries very hard not to wiggle in his seat, but he presses a hand on his covered cock under the table.

“No, but Cas, seriously, what do you even expect?” Dean asks and he hopes that Sam would finally tell Castiel to stay as well. But instead his useless brother eats his fruit salad (yeah you read that right) and pretends to ignore them.

“I expect help, because we need help Dean, whether you like it or not.” Castiel says and he even crosses his arms. Dean pouts a little more obviously. Sadly that doesn’t seem to work on the angel at all.

Great with Sam’s puppy eyes everyone melts, but Dean never has that luck.

“Cas, if you think you need to go, then you should go. Ignore Dean, he’s just jealous.” Sam says and he mutters the last part into his coffee. Dean switches his pout to a glare again, this time hoping his brother would burst in flames from the heat of his glare.

Sam doesn’t.

“Fuck you, Sam.” Dean says but he has to admit Sam is right. Dean is jealous. He hates angels for a lot of things, but the worst thing about them is that they probably are worthy enough for Castiel.

If Castiel wants to date one of them, they would probably make a wonderful pair. Dean swallows. He remembers how Castiel had told him about his kiss with Hannah. Dean had wanted to gank her.

In the end it didn’t matter, because Castiel wasn’t interested in anything but a friendship with Hanna. 

Dean’s thoughts go back to the reaper, who took Castiel’s virginity and he hates that his skin feels too tight every time he thinks about it. He is glad the bitch is dead, but it hurt so bad. 

And he isn’t even talking about how she killed Castiel - that hurt on such a level, Dean still hasn’t come up with words to describe it. But just knowing that Castiel had slept with her and enjoyed it.

Sure the angel always says that gender doesn’t matter to him, since he doesn’t have a gender himself. Dean likes his body (and it’s Cas’ body now, that Jimmy is dead) and he wouldn’t change anything about it.

Dean is bi, he would for sure dig Castiel in a female vessel as well. He isn’t in love with Castiel’s body, he is in love with his… (Angels don’t have souls - dammit). 

Anyway Dean knows that Castiel thinks similar. Castiel loves people for the way they are. Heck, he even kissed a freaking Demon! Dean’s blood boils again, just seeing that had made him so angry.

So Castiel doesn’t care about gender or about entity. That also means... he just doesn’t like _Dean_.

“I will call you when I’m back.” Castiel says and Dean snaps out of his thoughts. He gets up before he knows it and grabs Castiel’s arm to stop him.

Dean knows normally he could never hold Castiel back, but the angel reacts every single time to Dean’s touches and pretends that Dean is strong enough to stop him.

“Let me come with you.” Dean finally says and Castiel’s eyes widen a bit. Dean tries to smile all sweetly at Castiel, but the angel doesn’t really seem happy. Sam just shakes his head and then leaves them alone.

Traitor.

“Humans aren’t allowed in heaven unless they are dead.” Castiel says and Dean rolls his eyes. What a stupid rule and aren’t rules there to break them anyway? Castiel is already turning around so Dean looks down.

“Please? Cas?” 

He knows it’s kinda unfair to pull that card, but maybe it would work. Castiel does stop at least and he seems to think about it. 

“Okay, but this will be an exception.” Castiel says, but Dean is already too giddy to really listen. He would show the angels that nobody touches Castiel. No matter if it’s with bad or good intentions.

“Wonderful, when do we -”

Dean almost falls to his knees, when they land in some kind of white room. He still hates flying so much and it doesn’t help that this kind of flying doesn’t need a plane. He’s a bit dizzy and looks around.

“Dean?”

Castiel is already at one of a dozen doors and Dean nods. This seems all so weird. He was in heaven a few times before, but he doesn’t really remember it. Even if he could, he was probably not in those rooms.

“God. Not really one for interior design, huh?” Dean chuckles, but Castiel is not laughing, so he stops and then follows the angel into another room. Just as white, just as boring, but there are a dozen angels standing in the middle.

And Dean really means a dozen. Not more.

“Castiel.”

There is a woman with short blonde hair walking over to them and Dean’s eyes widen, when he recognizes Naomi. Holy shit, she looks even scarier with that blonde hair. Dean almost hides behind Castiel.

Almost, because he is Dean fucking Winchester.

“Naomi, Duma.” Castiel answers and Dean wonders why he only greets them. He really hopes Castiel is not interested in one of them. Before Dean can say anything, Naomi comes closer.

“What is he doing here, Castiel? He is not an angel and you can’t just bring your pet.” Naomi hisses and Dean wants to poke out his tongue at her, but she isn’t even looking at him and maybe Dean shudders at the nickname.

“He is my friend and I allowed him here.” Castiel says, almost as if he owns heaven and Dean grins happily at all the other dumb angels. Nobody says anything for a short minute, before Duma walks over.

Dean tries to keep a growl down as she puts her hand on Castiel’s arm. What the fuck. Angels are normally not one for touch. Castiel puts his hand over hers and something stutters in Dean’s chest.

Just as Dean wants to look away, he sees that Castiel puts Duma’s hand away from his arm and he even strokes over his trench coat, as if she left a dark stain there. Dean can’t help his smirk.

“Well we don’t have enough space for the Human.” Some dude says and points at the chairs around the table. Dean huffs loudly. They don’t have a even more stupid argument. Castiel rolls his eyes.

Before Dean knows it, they all sit down and just like the guy said, there is no chair left for Dean. The hunter smirks. Castiel sits at the top of the table and just like that Dean walks over to him.

Naomi sits on the other side of the table and Dean looks her right into her blue eyes, while he sits down on Castiel’s lap. Castiel freezes a bit, when Dean finally sits down, but he doesn’t say anything.

Dean only raises an eyebrow at the other angels. Hoping it gets the message done. He’s Castiel’s… well. Best Friend. 

Dean’s back is pressed against Castiel’s hard chest. Dean suppresses a shudder, but he actually wants to cuddle closer. It’s so damn quiet right now, but there are a lot of glares. 

Luckily Castiel doesn’t seem to be angry with Dean. Instead he puts his arms around him, his hands on Dean’s stomach. Dean holds his breath for just a minute, before he relaxes. He feels better already.

“Okay then let’s discuss our terms. I’m here because I need help to find God.” Castiel starts, acting like Dean isn’t sitting on his lap right now. Somehow that makes something warm spread in Dean’s stomach.

He feels so safe like this, even though there are so many angels around them.

Soon the angels come up with all sorts of plans, but Dean isn’t even listening, he’s just so relaxed right now. He knows that he should pay attention, because he also wants to get God, but also…

Castiel’s thumb is carefully stroking over Dean’s stomach. It’s weird but oh so good.

Dean doesn’t know how long they sit like that, but he gets bored after a while. Naomi is talking again and Dean sees that another angel tries to hide a yawn. Dean wiggles a bit to get comfortable again.

Castiel’s breath hitches and Dean frowns, Naomi’s explanations aren’t that exciting. She is not even telling them something new. Dean knew the angels were useless.

He wiggles again.

This time Castiel puts on hand on Dean’s thigh. The table is covering Dean’s midsection, so the other angels don’t see it, but Dean almost whines, because Castiel’s grip is tight.

Dean waits a few minutes, until he wiggles again. His left leg is falling asleep anyway. This time Castiel growls.

“Dean.” 

It’s just his name, but Dean shudders visible when he hears how Castiel sounds. It sounds so freaking dominant and Dean wants nothing more to submit. While this thought isn’t really a new one, it’s still just as exciting. 

It kinda feels like his personal heaven on Castiel’s lap. Heh, get it?

“Hmhm.” Dean answers and his voice is so soft. Castiel goes back to stroking his stomach and Dean tries his best to be quiet and not to move, but that doesn’t help a lot. 

His view is blurry by now and he wants to nuzzle into Castiel’s neck. He had this feeling before, sometimes after sex. Normally he just leaves the room, clearing his head or… hides under a blanket until it goes away.

But he and Castiel didn’t even have sex, Castiel is just basically cuddling him and still, Dean feels like he is floating away. Dean would at least hope for a handjob right now, but it feels wrong in heaven.

And in front of other people.

Dean wants to show this side only to Castiel, so he sits more up again. Not really knowing how to ask for the things he wants.

Luckily it seems like Castiel knows exactly what Dean is craving right now. He shoves their chair a bit back and then Dean can easily turn around on his lap. He realizes that Castiel is already half hard, when he pushes his hips against him, but they both ignore it. 

Even though Dean’s cock aches.

“As I was saying, we don’t even know his location right now.” Castiel continues as if nothing happened. Dean knows the angels are all still watching them, but he doesn’t have to see their faces like this.

He feels better, but he still needs Castiel closer. So he presses his face against Castiel’s neck, before he closes his eyes. Dean hums quietly.

“What is he doing?” Someone asks, but Castiel ignores them (he is probably staring them down), so Dean ignores the voices too. He just focuses on the good thing around him. Castiel.

He feels a hand in his hair and that helps even more. Castiel continues to strokes through Dean’s hair and Dean rubs his nose against Castiel’s neck.

“Castiel, I think you need to go.” Naomi says, while Dean smiles against Castiel’s skin. There is some weird noise and then it’s quiet again. Seems like Castiel made her finally shut up. 

He hears some people walk away and then Castiel is the one who hums quietly to him. Dean whines when Castiel makes him drink some juice, that tastes like apples, but he finishes it and then goes back to cuddling against Castiel.

“It’s okay Dean. I got you.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods. He knows that. He just wishes he could… could tell Castiel what he feels. Instead he snuggles closer.

“I know I know. All good. I’m here and… and I won’t ever leave, Dean. Not for anyone, my heart already settled on you. My good boy.” Castiel whispers and while Dean hears the words, he isn’t sure if he understands them. He loves the praise though.

“Love you.” Dean mumbles, his heart beating so fast when Castiel says it too.

Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s hair and smiles, when Dean falls asleep only seconds later.

He doesn’t even mind that Dean drools onto his trench coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> I let you decide what he did to Naomi :p maybe put some socks in her mouth.


End file.
